aun beats
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Kyoya terjebak bersama Bajak Laut Vongola. Dan di sanalah dia bertemu dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi, pria yang paling ditakuti di tujuh samudera • a bit pirate!au #1827MasoTeam #1827BahagiaItuBerat • with KaizumiAyame, Scalytta dan Halichi Miyamoto.


Kyoya remaja sedang berlatih pedang ketika banyak orang berjas datang ke kediamannya. Dia tinggal hanya dengan kakeknya, karena menurut penuturan beliau, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Kyoya tidak begitu paham apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia melihat kakeknya menangis.

Selepas kepergian orang berjas hitam, kakeknya datang menghampiri Kyoya. Salju putih menjadi latar kala itu, embusan hawa dingin meniup pelan helai hitamnya.

"Dengar, Kyoya. Kau tidak boleh lupa, kita selalu berhutang pada bangsawan Sawada. Mereka melepaskan banyak budak yang mereka beli."

"—orang tuamu meninggal sebagai budak. Sawada membantu membebaskan keluarga kita dari lingkaran ini. Mereka bahkan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayah ibumu."

Budak adalah hal yang berhak didapatkan oleh bangsawan di dunia ini yang mendiami Mediterania; suatu hal yang biasa dan tidak bisa ditentang oleh rakyat jelata. Budak adalah manusia yang diberdayakan tanpa perhatian. Sudah lama Kyoya menduga bahwa sang kakek berbohong soal kedua orang tuanya. Namun ia tidak menyangka kenyataan akan sepahit ini. Budak bisa dijual sampai garis keturunan tingkat tiga. Kyoya mengerti bahwa dia baru saja dibebaskan dari cengkeraman takdir yang begitu mengerikan.

Kyoya berjanji dia akan selalu mengingat hal tersebut; bahwa keluarga Hibari begitu berhutang pada keluarga Sawada. Dia akan berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat, lebih kuat dari siapapun yang ada.

 _[ Satu tahun kemudian, kakeknya tutup usia. ]_

 _[ Kyoya tidak punya tempat bernaung lagi, maka ia memutuskan menjadi seorang pembunuh ]_

 _[ —dan mencari kekuatan ]_

 _[ Lima tahun setelah itu, seluruh anggota keluarga bangsawan Sawada dikabarkan tewas akibat kecelakaan kapal di Malcolm. Korban selamat; nol ]_

* * *

 **aun beats**

 **KHR © Amano Akira**

 **A 1827 ( Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi ) Fanfiction**

Terinspirasi dari lagu yang berjudul sama dari Hanyuu Maigo dengan vokal VFlower. Cari aja di youtube~~~ lagunya manis dan bikin baper disaat bersamaan jadi ga tahan u.u

 **No commercial profits taken**

 **#1827MasoTeam bersama KaizumiAyame, Scalytta dan Halichi Miyamoto.**

 **Tagar tahun ini #1827BahagiaItuBerat**

 **Warn : OOC—, pasaran, ngaco abis, alur cepet, Sedikit Pirate!AU, Typo(s) dll mohon dimaafkan. Beberapa kesamaan dengan setting one piece cuma ganti nama—paling kaya tentang Celestial Dragon dan budak2nya 😂😂😂 karena ga punya cukup referensi dari kisah2 bajak laut di internet. Btw latar ga begitu ngaruh sih yang penting mah interaksi 1827 yegak #dixburner**

 **Additional : di sini Kyoya umurnya sekitar dua puluh tujuh, dan Tsunayoshi dua puluh lima tahun :D**

 **Long last 1827! Long last 1827 MasoTeam! Hehehe :D gak nyangka udah tahun ketiga kita bersama sejak 2016 kawan-kawan ... aku jadi pengen nangis. Semoga tim ini tetep awet!**

 **happy reading!**

* * *

 _[ I held up my heart for you, give it back someday ]_

* * *

Kabar angin beredar begitu cepat. Burung pengantar koran menjatuhkan gulungan kertas itu saat pukul tujuh pagi. Berita terkini dari kantor berita pusat di Mediterania telah tiba.

Mediterania terletak di jalur silang lintas dagang, menjadikannya sebagai wilayah tersibuk di dunia. Ada beberapa pulau yang termasuk di dalamnya. Yang paling terkenal adalah pulau karang yang tak tertembus. Pulau itu adalah tempat eksekusi para penjahat setelah dikirim dari Vindice; penjara narapidana kelas atas. Ada bagian batu karang yang begitu tinggi dan sangat sulit untuk dipanjat karena terlalu tajam. Tidak ada orang nekat yang pernah mencoba menembusnya. Kantor berita utama Mediterania terletak di Pulau Zhen, pulau yang paling besar. Di sana adalah tempat ideal untuk mengetahui informasi terkini secara cepat. Di pulau itulah para bangsawan hidup dan terkadang mengisi berita soal politik dan ekonomi.

"Vongola selalu membuat ulah, ya." komentar seseorang setelah membaca koran pagi itu.

Topik utama kali ini adalah sebuah penjarahan di pulau bagian tenggara Clomd, yang dipimpin oleh Tsunayoshi; sang ketua Vongola.

Vongola adalah sebuah nama yang merujuk pada kumpulan Bajak Laut. Mereka melakukan penjarahan dan perompakan di lautan. Semua anggota mereka adalah buronan yang paling dicari, tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui nama mereka di dunia saat ini. Kedatangan atau kemunculan mereka adalah kabar buruk bagi siapapun yang bersua. Lebih buruknya lagi, tidak pernah ada yang berhasil lolos hidup-hidup setelah melawan mereka. Tsunayoshi, pemimpin mereka adalah pria yang namanya begitu ditakuti di tujuh samudera. Dia hampir menaklukkan semua lautan, sangat mengesankan mengingat bahwa Bajak Laut mereka baru berjalan selama lima tahun belakangan.

"Kyoya, kau yakin tempatnya di sini?" seorang gadis membenahi tudung kepalanya, bertanya pada lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dari perhitunganku, kemungkinan besar di sini. Kau awasi pelabuhan dari kedai milik Kyoko. Sebentar lagi waktunya bongkar muat, lihat ada beberapa kapal yang datang."

"Tapi, Kyoya—"

"Haru, percayalah padaku."

Gadis bernama Haru itu akhirnya mengangguk dan mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan Kyoya.

Hibari Kyoya sedang dalam misi penting saat ini. Mencari informasi mengenai Bajak Laut ternama, Vongola. Lebih dari satu dekade bekerja sebagai informan sekaligus pembunuh bayaran, dia sama sekali belum pernah bersinggungan dengan Vongola. Mungkin itu yang disebut keberuntungan?

Lalu keluarga kerajaan Langley menyewanya untuk menjaga keamanan pelabuhan di teritori mereka, tempat ia berpijak saat ini. Sekaligus membunuh anggota Vongola yang mungkin saja akan datang dan muncul di depannya. Kyoya sempat mendengar bahwa Vongola memang berbahaya, namun karena tidak pernah bersinggungan secara langsung maka dia tidak begitu memikirkannya. Meski sekarang sudah lain cerita.

Beberapa kapal sudah berlabuh sepuluh menit kemudian. Kyoya berpura-pura sebagai petugas, membantu penyiapan bongkar muat kapal. Ada banyak barang dagangan termasuk rempah-rempah. Pasti alasan ia dipanggil adalah untuk menjaga aset berharga ini. Rempah-rempah adalah barang yang bisa dibilang langka, serta mahal. Untuk mendapatkannya, para pedagang harus berlayar ke gugusan pulau di bawah garis lintang utara. Menuju ke sana memakan waktu juga biaya, itulah sebabnya.

Kenapa Vongola tidak mencurinya di lautan, hm? Mereka mungkin memiliki rencana lain.

Kyoya terus membantu bongkar muat, sampai dia mendengar suara ledakan dari atas kapal.

 _Itu dia._

"Itu Gokudera Hayato! Vongola!" seru seseorang dari atas kapal sebelum kepalanya tertembak dan terjun bebas ke bawah. Kyoya segera menaiki tangga yang digunakan untuk bongkar muat saat mendengar nama Gokudera Hayato. Dia adalah salah satu anggota Vongola. Kyoya sedikit mengetahui tentangnya, bahwa Hayato ini sangat ahli dalam menggunakan senjata api.

Kyoya sampai di atas, banyak orang bergegas turun melalui tangga lain. Kyoya berlarian di antara keramaian, mencari targetnya saat ini.

 _Rambut silver itu begitu kontras._

Kyoya menarik pedang yang wadahnya ia sematkan di pinggang. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Gokudera Hayato lolos. Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan, dia akan dibayar untuk setiap kepala yang dia dapatkan.

Tebasan pedangnya terhenti oleh sesuatu saat hendak menyerang Hayato.

Pedang yang lain.

Kyoya menyadari bahwa musuhnya kali ini bukan hanya Gokudera Hayato. Dia segera melangkah mundur untuk persiapan serangan balik.

"Wah, ternyata kau ... Hibari Kyoya."

Kyoya menyeringai. "Aku tersanjung kau mengetahui namaku, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Kau mengenalku juga? Senangnya, hahaha." yang dipanggil Takeshi tertawa pelan.

Yamamoto Takeshi, salah satu orang yang berbahaya. Dia adalah seorang ahli pedang. Kyoya telah mengumpulkan informasi mengenai setiap anggota Vongola yang tertulis dalam daftar buron. Yamamoto Takeshi adalah murid Squalo, samurai terhebat dari Republik Varia. Squalo sendiri juga merupakan bagian dari Armada Vongola. Republik Varia berjalan di bawah kekuasaan Vongola sebagai tempat produksi senjata. Berurusan dengan Varia berarti berurusan dengan Vongola juga.

"Kau telat, Yamamoto! Aku tidak akan bisa menolongmu dari kemarahan Juudaime jika dia tahu tingkahmu!" Hayato menyadari keberadaan rekannya dan masih menyerang beberapa orang yang mencoba melawan.

"Terima kasih, Gokudera!"

Takeshi langsung berfokus pada Hibari Kyoya. Takeshi tentu saja pernah mendengar namanya. Kyoya bak idola di pasar gelap, Vongola tahu itu maka mereka berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin dan tidak bersinggungan dengannya. Kyoya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran dengan harga tinggi. Kemampuannya tidak main-main, dan kabarnya dia juga seorang ahli pedang seperti Takeshi. Tentu saja sedari tadi Takeshi tahu ada aura menyeramkan dari pria bermata sipit dan berkulit putih itu.

Aura seorang pembunuh.

"Kau mau menemaniku sebentar?"

 _Trang!_

Kedua pedang beradu, menimbulkan percikan api yang jatuh ke lantai kayu. Mereka berusaha menekan sekuat mungkin sebelum terhempas ke belakang. Takeshi mengawali serangan, dilanjutkan dengan pertahanan dari Kyoya. Kyoya mendorong pedang Takeshi ke samping, kemudian berusaha menendang perutnya. Takeshi yang tahu tujuan Kyoya lalu menunduk secepat yang dia bisa, sesaat kemudian berputar sebelum melayangkan serangan balik dan membuat Kyoya jatuh di bawahnya.

Kyoya tidak menyerah, dia membalikkan posisi secepat mungkin dan berusaha menikamkan pedangnya pada Takeshi.

"Berdoalah, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Mengapa seorang pembunuh bayaran mempercayai hal semacam itu, Hibari Kyoya?"

Takeshi tersenyum meski ajalnya sudah dekat. Kurang ajar! Kyoya akan segera mengakhiri penghinaan ini. Baru saja Kyoya hendak bertindak, dia merasakan sesuatu di belakang. Ia bergegas melompat dan melihat peluru nyaris saja melubangi tubuhnya jika ia tidak menghindar.

"Dasar tidak becus kau, Yamamoto! Menyusahkan aku saja!" Hayato telah selesai mengurus kroco-kroco itu. Sekarang dua lawan satu.

Menarik sekali.

Kyoya mendarat dengan sempurna beberapa meter dari mereka. Dia segera melempar sejumlah kunai yang dia simpan di balik bajunya. Melesat dengan tepat menuju sasaran tanpa cela.

Takeshi bangun, bergabung bersama Hayato dan menangkis kunai yang berdatangan menuju mereka.

"Hibari ... kau ... " Takeshi tersenyum lebar, tidak pernah menyangka dia akan bertemu dengan seorang ... ninja. Belakangan tidak pernah ada yang mendengar julukan itu karena mereka dikabarkan telah punah. Siapa sangka ternyata Kyoya adalah bagian dari ninja juga?

"Terlalu cepat untuk itu." Kyoya menyeringai. Takeshi mendengar suara dari kunai yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya dan Hayato.

 _Kertas peledak._

 _ **Duar! Blar!**_

Kyoya merasa tugasnya telah selesai. Ternyata mudah sekali membunuh mereka. Huh. Kyoya ingin mengambil kepala mereka sebagai oleh-oleh, maka dia melangkah menuju asap ledakan. Namun sebelum dia maju, ia merasakan tubuhnya oleng.

 _Eh?_

Kyoya melihat pandangannya berputar-putar. Ia melihat langit sebelum akhirnya bersirobok dengan lantai berbahan kayu. Kenapa? Padahal dia tidak terkena serangan dari mereka.

"Kalian lambat sekali. Gokudera, Yamamoto."

"Maaf, Tsuna!"

"Juudaime! Sedang apa Anda di sini?"

Kyoya berusaha bergerak namun tubuhnya menolak. Mati rasa, dia benar-benar tidak berdaya. Kemudian Kyoya merasakan sebuah telapak kaki menekan punggungnya keras-keras. Apa itu Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, sang pemimpin Vongola?

"Kalian membawa barang yang bagus, ada racun kuat yang sudah aku tandai di kotak kayu. Tak kusangka kita bisa dapat ikan besar. Segera angkat jangkar kapal ini dan tinggalkan pelabuhan!"

Kyoya kehilangan kesadaran secara penuh pada akhirnya.

* * *

.

.

"Juudaime, kenapa kita harus membawa orang ini?"

Semua barang telah dipindahkan ke kapal utama Vongola, dan kapal jarahan itu mereka bakar begitu saja di tengah laut. Menghilangkan jejak mereka.

Hayato yang pertama protes. Tidak terima Tuannya membawa orang asing yang bahkan tidak pernah dia kenal. Vongola selalu menghindar untuk berurusan dengan pria ini, Hibari Kyoya. Jadi kenapa sekarang tidak terlihat seperti itu?

"Kalian pikir membuatku menunggu itu bukan sebuah kesalahan?" tanya sang pemimpin usai mendengar keluhan salah satu anggotanya.

 ** _Deg!_**

Hayato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku menyuruh kalian merompaknya di Pasifik, tapi apa yang aku lihat ini, hm?"

"Tsuna, maaf." Takeshi garuk kepala. "Kami ketiduran karena terlalu lelah akibat misi sebelumnya."

"Yamamoto, kau sangat mengerti aku." yang disebut Tsuna tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Jadi sebagai penebus kesalahan kalian, aku akan mengurus dia."

"Kenapa tidak dibunuh saja? Dia adalah ancaman bagi kita, bukan?" Hayato tidak berpikir bahwa ini akan membawa dampak baik.

"Hm, mungkin saja." Tsunayoshi nampak berpikir. "Ah, tapi biarlah! Firasatku mengatakan dia akan berguna bagi kita. Luce, sudah kau tangani racunnya?"

Bahu lelaki _brunette_ ditepuk.

"Sudah, Tsunayoshi." yang disebut Luce melapor. "Kondisinya masih bisa diselamatkan. Tumben kau tidak membunuh dalam sekali serang."

"Apa dia sudah sadar?"

"Sudah. Kau bisa melihatnya."

* * *

Kyoya melihat kandiler megah tergantung di atasnya. Sepanjang ia melihat seisi ruangan sejak sadar adalah warna dinding cokelat kemerahan. Kepalanya masih pusing, dan yang dia ingat adalah dia sempat tidak sadarkan diri di atas kapal. Lalu sekarang dimanakah ia?

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Suara asing menyapa gendang telinganya. Kyoya menoleh ke samping, melihat seseorang duduk di sisi ranjang.

Kyoya terbeliak. Saat dia mencoba bergerak, tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan mampu membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Begitu mematikan.

"Aku senang kau mengerti." katanya. "Selamat bergabung di Vongola, Hibari Kyoya."

Kyoya menyipitkan mata. "Aku tidak ingat ada pendaftaran untuk seorang pembunuh bayaran bagi Vongola."

Dia tidak mau mengalah, "Kita sama-sama banyak dosa, lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Ingin kupajang kepalamu di tiang kapalku?"

Kyoya tidak bisa melihat celah kabur untuk saat ini, maka dia harus mengikuti arus atau kepalanya benar-benar jadi pajangan. Dia masih ingin hidup dan mendapatkan bayaran. Kerajaan Langley menjanjikannya sebuah pulau di Timur, itu bayaran yang belum pernah ditawarkan sebelumnya. Dan dia memang mengincar pulau untuk bisa ia—

"Aku bekerja untuk dibayar. Memangnya Vongola bisa membayar lebih dari harga satu pulau?"

"Hm, perkataanmu benar juga. Kami memang tidak sekaya Kerajaan Langley."

Lelaki berambut cokelat mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah foto dengan potret gadis berambut hitam. Kyoya menggeram. "Kau—"

"Aku bisa membunuhnya kapanpun, kau tahu?" ancamnya.

Kyoya tidak menyangka rencana mereka sudah sejauh ini. Kedatangannya sudah diketahui. Semua rencananya sudah gagal total dari awal.

 _Tidak_.

 _Kyoya tidak akan membuat semua ini gagal._

"Berapa yang akan kau bayar?"

"Seratus keping emas dalam satu bulan. Saat ini aku baru bisa membayarmu dengan harga segitu." tawarnya. Nampaknya itu sudah harga tertinggi.

Kyoya menimang, seratus keping emas tidak terdengar buruk. Kyoya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sebuah kesepakatan ( yang mungkin palsu ) telah terjalin.

* * *

Kyoya tidak mengetahui apapun soal Vongola. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mencari informasi. Naluri ingin tahunya adalah hal yang terkadang bisa dia andalkan. Juga dia bisa bebas menggali informasi tanpa dicap sebagai mata-mata.

Tsunayoshi, nama pemimpin kelompok ini memperkenalkannya sebagai anggota baru kepada awak kapal yang sedang ada, setelah tiga hari mereka berlayar dari pelabuhan Langley. Meski ingin melancarkan protes, tidak ada yang berani. Tsunayoshi sendiri yang memilih Hibari Kyoya untuk bergabung, itu artinya pendapat yang lain tidak akan dihitung maupun dipertimbangkan.

"Mulai hari ini Hibari Kyoya resmi menjadi bagian dari Vongola. Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan, Hibari Kyoya?"

Tsunayoshi menoleh padanya, membuat Kyoya memikirkan apa yang harus segera dia katakan.

"Terima kasih telah membiarkanku bergabung."

Tidak ada sorak gembira sama sekali. Terutama Hayato dan Takeshi yang masih menatap tak percaya padanya karena mereka sebelumnya adalah musuh. Kelompok ini memang tidak terbentuk atas dasar kepercayaan, siapapun bisa berkhianat tanpa diduga. Mereka bergabung bersama karena mempunyai satu tujuan; menaklukkan dunia di bawah kaki mereka. Adanya status pemimpin menunjukkan perbedaan kekuatan yang besar antar individu.

"Aku akan mengajak Hibari berkeliling. Kalian boleh minum anggur malam ini."

Tsunayoshi menarik tangan Kyoya agar ikut bersamanya. Kyoya tidak bisa menolak, atau kepalanya benar-benar akan lepas saat ini juga. Tsunayoshi memang tidak membawa senjata apapun, tapi insting Kyoya cukup bagus dalam mendeteksi bahaya. Dan dia sedari tadi merasakannya.

Tsunayoshi mengenalkannya pada seluk beluk kapal secara rinci. Sungguh aneh bagi pemimpin Bajak Laut ternama percaya kepada mantan musuh. Kyoya tidak mengerti.

"Aku bisa saja berkhianat padamu, tahu." ujarnya. Menurutnya Tsunayoshi amatlah naif, mempercayai orang yang baru saja dia temui.

"Hanya karena kau tahu struktur kapal kami, bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkan kami, bukan?"

Orang ini sungguh percaya diri sekali. Kyoya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena itu mungkin benar dan hanya diam mengikuti Tsunayoshi. Mereka berjalan sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tempat di mana Kyoya sempat dirawat.

"Dan di sini ruanganmu untuk sementara. Maaf, kami tidak punya ruang lebih. Jadi kau boleh pakai punyaku."

Kyoya sungguh tidak mengerti. Tsunayoshi terlalu aneh untuk disebut sebagai Bajak Laut.

"Bisa saja aku mencuri dokumen dari kamarmu."

Tsunayoshi bersiul. "Kukira kau tidak punya riwayat sebagai seorang pencuri, Tuan Hibari. Nikmati saja waktumu. Tiga hari lagi kita akan sampai di Varia. Dan aku ingin mengatakan ini sebagai tugas pertamamu."

Kyoya mengernyit. Untuk bersandiwara dia memang harus menurut untuk sementara, sayangnya tugas yang diberikan Tsunayoshi jauh di luar perkiraannya.

"Aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang."

* * *

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, mereka sudah tiba di Varia. Di pelabuhan banyak sekali orang yang telah menunggu kedatangan Vongola rupanya. Mereka bersorak-sorai saat melihat Tsunayoshi dan yang lain turun melalui tangga. Sejauh ini dia hanya menjumpai anggota utama si Hayato dan Takeshi. Anggota utama yang lain seperti Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo dan Chrome Dokuro tidak ikut kapal ini.

Kyoya tidak menyangka sambutan seorang kelompok Bajak Laut bisa meriah seperti ini. Mereka selalu dibenci oleh orang-orang, tapi mengapa di sini tidak? Apa yang telah mereka lakukan untuk Varia?

"Semuanya! Kami membawa rempah-rempah kali ini! Tapi kami akan menemui Xanxus terlebih dahulu. Kalian bisa menunggu." Tsunayoshi tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan bagaimana dia mendapat hasil ini di atas pengorbanan nyawa orang lain.

"Kalian lama sekali." seseorang keluar dari kerumunan dan menyapa Tsunayoshi. Dia melepas topi fedora hitamnya dan menepuk bahu lelaki yang baru saja tiba.

"Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Tsuna."

"Terima kasih, Reborn. Apa Xanxus di istana?"

"Dia akan kembali setelah urusan di parlemen, oh kau membawa seseorang yang sangat berharga?"

Reborn menunjuk pada Kyoya. Kyoya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda perkenalan. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah orang baru di sini.

Kyoya sangat mengenal nama Reborn, dia adalah dalang utama pembobolan penjara Vindice sepuluh tahun lalu, tepat setelah kejadian besar di Malcolm. Dia melepaskan semua tahanan di sana seorang diri dan berhasil kembali hidup-hidup. Kyoya bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Reborn menjadi pengajar Tsunayoshi atau semacamnya. Karena baginya lebih logis bila mengaitkan hal tersebut. Tidak mungkin Tsunayoshi bisa kuat tanpa dibantu oleh orang hebat. Namun tidak pernah ada kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa sekarang Reborn berada di tempat ini.

"Berlian seperti dirinya harus dipoles. Kau punya mata yang bagus, Tsuna. Chrome dan yang lain sudah menunggumu. Biarkan Takeshi dan Hayato yang mengurus sisanya."

"Niatku memang begitu. Hibari, kemarilah. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

Kyoya tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

Republik Varia tidak seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Kyoya mendengar ini adalah tempat produksi senjata, tapi dia belum melihat satupun pabrik sejauh ini dan hanya melihat rumah di sepanjang jalan.

Untuk sampai ke istana, mereka harus menaiki kuda yang ada di tempat penyewaan dekat pelabuhan. Karena kuda yang lain sedang disewa untuk mengangkat barang, Tsunayoshi hanya bisa membawa sisanya. Dua ekor.

Reborn mengambil alih satu, sementara Tsunayoshi membawa Kyoya bersamanya.

"Kenapa aku harus naik di kuda yang sama denganmu?" Kyoya tidak terima.

"Reborn akan mengawasimu dan membunuhmu jika diperlukan. Ya kan, Reborn?"

"Tepat sekali."

 _Apa Vongola itu sebenarnya berisi para pembunuh saja?_

Tsunayoshi yang duduk di depan melajukan kuda. Dia terlihat begitu terampil. Kyoya yang duduk di belakang Tsuna hanya bisa berharap Reborn tidak sungguhan ingin melubangi kepalanya. Dia harus benar-benar waspada karena dia sedang diawasi.

"Reborn, bagaimana dengan masalah minggu lalu?"

"Aku sudah membereskannya. Mereka tidak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa."

"Terima kasih, Reborn."

"Sama-sama."

Bahkan orang seperti Tsunayoshi masih mengucapkan terima kasih. Kyoya yang sekarang meragukan status Tsunayoshi sebagai seorang pemimpin Bajak Laut. Kyoya tidak akan percaya jikalau Tsunayoshi tidak menunjukkan kemampuannya. Karnivora yang sedang berkamuflase dan terlihat lemah. Lihat tubuhnya yang kecil dan tak terlalu tinggi, atau pipi bulat yang bukan ciri orang dewasa. Penampilan Tsunayoshi jauh dari kata itu.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan dengan menggunakan kuda, akhirnya mereka tiba. Di sebuah bangunan megah dan penuh dengan mahakarya. Di depan gerbang ada beberapa penjaga, Reborn berbicara kepada mereka sesaat sebelum ijin masuk diberikan.

Mereka mengembalikan kuda setelah turun. Kuda-kuda di sini sangatlah jinak dan mengerti perintah manusia layaknya anjing. Mereka akan kembali sendiri menuju pemilik mereka setelah dipakai. Tsunayoshi menyematkan kantung berisi beberapa keping emas pada ikatan kepala dan membiarkan kuda-kuda itu kembali sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuat pembunuh bayaran sepertimu setuju bergabung dengan Vongola? Kau adalah primadona di pasar gelap, kau tahu."

Reborn yang pertama kali berkomentar soal Kyoya. Nama Hibari Kyoya sangatlah populer di dunia bawah, tidak ada yang tidak pernah mendengarnya. Vongola saja sampai berhati-hati agar tidak berurusan dengannya karena mungkin akan merepotkan. Tapi Tsunayoshi sudah membawanya kemari yah ... apa boleh buat.

"Seratus keping emas sebulan, itu yang dia janjikan. Aku butuh uang jadi aku menerimanya."

 _—atau kepalaku benar-benar sudah putus saat ini,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tumben kau memakai otakmu, Tsunayoshi. Varia tidak akan menyediakan asuransi gaji bagi pendatang baru, kau memotong gajimu sendiri?" Reborn tergelak.

"Yah, aku sedikit memaksanya." Tsunayoshi mengakui.

Mereka bertiga lalu menuju ke bagian dalam istana. Ukiran di dinding bangunan terlihat sangat indah. Pula air mancur di teras yang menambah seni tersendiri. Ada patung seseorang di dekat pintu besar, tapi Kyoya tidak tahu itu siapa. Mungkin pendiri tempat ini?

"Xanxus, aku datang!"

Tsunayoshi menendang pintu di depannya dan masuk seakan itu adalah hal yang biasa. Di singgasana, duduk seseorang yang terlihat sedang bertengkar dengan salah satu temannya.

"Squalo, diam dulu! Tsunayoshi sudah datang, kita lanjutkan nanti!"

"VOI! Aku tidak percaya kau sekarang jadi seorang penipu, Xanxus!"

"Squalo sampah!"

"Xanxus tukang tipu!"

Kyoya _sweatdrop_. Benarkah mereka adalah orang penting di istana? Dan itukah sosok sebenarnya dari Squalo yang melegenda? Rumor mengatakan ia telah mengalahkan hampir semua ahli pedang di dunia.

Namun, Kyoya tetap harus hati-hati. Penampilan seringkali membohongi persepsi kebanyakan orang. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang legenda hidup, itu artinya dia memang sangat kuat. Tidak percaya? Kalian bisa melihat Tsunayoshi yang menyimpan banyak kekuatan dalam tubuh sekecil itu.

"Kami membawa rempah-rempah dari Langley." Tsuna menyodorkan tangan.

"Janji Anda, Xanxus-sama."

Xanxus tersentak, segera memerintahkan pelayan mengambil sesuatu.

Apa yang diinginkan oleh Tsunayoshi? Kyoya turut bertanya-tanya.

Sebuah kotak datang dan diberikan kepadanya. Tsunayoshi menerimanya dengan wajah gembira.

"Terima kasih, Xanxus! Aku permisi dulu! Reborn, sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Hibari, kau masih harus bersamaku."

Reborn tersenyum kecil. "Kalau itu permintaanmu, Tsuna."

* * *

Kyoya diajak pergi lagi, kali ini dengan berjalan kaki. Tsunayoshi menuju pasar yang ternyata hanya berjarak dua kilometer dari istana. Tsunayoshi membeli buah dan sayuran, serta beberapa potong daging. Para pedagang menyapa Tsunayoshi dengan ramah. Mereka pun berbincang sebelum akhirnya Tsunayoshi pamit undur diri.

Kyoya mengikuti langkah kaki Tsunayoshi kemanapun. Penduduk di sini terlihat tak keberatan dengan eksistensinya. Kyoya hanya menunggu, sepertinya Tsunayoshi akan menjelaskan sesuatu lagi soal ini dan untuk rencana pembunuhannya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah. Tak terlalu kecil atau besar, dilengkapi dengan bunga matahari yang ditanam di halaman depan. Tsunayoshi mempersilakan Kyoya masuk. Itu adalah rumahnya.

Tsunayoshi meletakkan barang belanjaan di dapur sementara Kyoya duduk di kursi kayu ruang tamu. Setelah selesai menempatkan belanjaannya, Tsunayoshi menghadap kembali pada Kyoya.

"Kau melihat ada yang aneh, bukan?" tanyanya.

Kyoya mengangguk pelan.

"Kami ini Bajak Laut, tapi kami dipuja."

"Bisakah kau jelaskan dari awal? Dan benarkah tujuanmu hanya untuk memerintahku sebagai alatmu saja?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Dan sebenarnya ... aku tidak hanya melihatmu sebagai alat potensial. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku begitu kagum padamu, tahu."

 _Apa yang harus dikagumi dari seorang pembunuh bayaran?_

"Kau memiliki semua yang tidak aku punya."

"Kau punya uang dan kekuasaan. Kau butuh teman kencan sekarang?" Kyoya mendelik sinis.

Tsunayoshi tersenyum miring, memilih membahas topik utama hari ini, "Sepuluh tahun lalu saat ada tragedi di Malcolm. Kecelakaan kapal besar."

Kyoya membenarkan dalam hati. Kasus sepuluh tahun lalu memang membuat gempar. Saat itu dia sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaan di Ross, cukup jauh dari Malcolm. Dia mengetahui kabarnya seminggu kemudian dari koran yang dibawa oleh burung-burung pengantar. Kejadian itu cukup menyita perhatian karena banyak petinggi negara yang tewas di sana. Ada asumsi itu adalah pembunuhan berencana, tapi karena kurangnya bukti, maka hanya dinyatakan sebagai kecelakaan biasa karena lambung kapal yang bocor.

"Itu bukan kecelakaan. Aku ada di sana saat itu dan berhasil selamat. Sebuah keajaiban yang mendorongku menjadi seorang Bajak Laut kemudian. Konyol, 'kan?"

Kyoya hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin mencari informasi soal kebenaran sepuluh tahun lalu. Xanxus menjanjikan dokumen ini jika aku bisa memajukan Varia dalam waktu lima tahun—bukti keterlibatan Raja Langley dalam upaya pembunuhan berencana, dia bersekutu dengan bangsawan Arcobaleno. Varia adalah negara miskin sebelum ini. Xanxus merekrut banyak orang hebat dan mengumpulkan kami semua di sini."

Tsunayoshi menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Benar, pelakunya adalah orang yang menyewamu, Raja dari Langley, Byakuran."

Kyoya menatap tidak percaya. Bukan karena terkuaknya keterlibatan Raja Langley dan bukti yang didapat Tsunayoshi untuk memojokkannya, tapi,

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau adalah—"

"—bangsawan? Haha. Aku hanya manusia."

Kapal yang tenggelam sepuluh tahun lalu hanya berisikan oleh penumpang bangsawan selain pekerja di kapal. Tidak heran jika Kyoya mengira dia adalah bagian dari mereka. Kyoya hanya begitu terkejut saat menyadarinya.

"—apa nama margamu?" Di daftar buronan hanya ada nama lengkap anggota utama Vongola; Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo dan juga Chrome Dokuro. Marga Tsunayoshi tidak pernah disebutkan dalam poster pencarian, Kyoya ingin memastikannya sendiri dari yang bersangkutan. Kapan lagi kesempatan seperti ini datang?

"Sawada, jika kau memaksa ingin tahu." jawab Tsunayoshi jujur.

"Sawada?" Kyoya samar-samar mengingat. Nama marga itu sepertinya pernah dia dengar di suatu tempat entah di mana. Disaat Kyoya berusaha mengingat, Tsunayoshi menarik kerah pakaiannya,

"—dan sepertinya aku memang butuh teman kencan."

* * *

Kyoya menatap lama Tsunayoshi di sebelahnya. Dia masih belum bangun juga meski sinar matahari sudah terlihat amat benderang dari celah ventilasi.

Apa yang merasuki tubuhnya semalam?

Semalam Tsunayoshi ... memang luar biasa. Apa dia memang berpengalaman dalam hal semacam ini? Kyoya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apalagi berhubungan badan. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kali pertamanya. Tsunayoshi sialan. Kenapa dia bisa menghilangkan rasionalitas Kyoya hanya karena mendesah di bawahnya?

Kyoya menarik napas sebelum mengembuskannya kembali. Yang berlalu, biarlah. Masalahnya adalah Tsunayoshi ingin membunuh Raja Langley, orang yang menyewanya guna membasmi Vongola. Mana yang harus dia pilih dan paling menguntungkannya?

Haru juga mungkin masih menunggu kabar darinya di Langley. Di rumah ini tidak ada merpati pengantar pesan, dan memang sejak di kapal, Kyoya tidak pernah melihat hewan itu. Apa memang Vongola tidak menggunakan itu sebagai perantara komunikasi? Kalaupun tidak, memangnya alat komunikasi lain apa? Kyoya harus mencari tahu.

"Emhh ... " Tsunayoshi menggeliat dan memeluk badan Kyoya. Oh, bisakah Kyoya membunuhnya saat ini juga? Tapi bajunya pasti masih terkapar mengenaskan di lantai. Semua senjatanya masih di sana, tidak disita oleh Tsunayoshi. Bodoh dan baik sama sekali tidak berbeda.

"Tsuna! Aku membawa kabar!"

Pintu kamar Tsunayoshi dibuka. Yamamoto Takeshi berdiri di sana sambil membawa tas kulit. Takeshi mematung di ambang pintu melihat pemandangan yang ... tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu ... " lalu Takeshi menutup pintu secara dramatis.

Kyoya ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri. Dia pun bergegas membangunkan Tsunayoshi yang masih betah menempel dengannya. Dia mengguncang bahu pemuda itu kasar, berharap agar ia segera membuka mata dan meluruskan kejadian ini.

"Bangun, sialan. Temanmu datang."

"Oh?" Tsunayoshi mengerjapkan mata saat merasakan bahunya diguncang tak manusiawi. Kelihatannya dia masih sangat mengantuk. Kelopaknya masih setengah terpejam saat menyahut Kyoya.

"Cepat bangun."

"Iya, iya." Tsunayoshi berusaha duduk, tapi ternyata pinggangnya terasa amat sakit.

"Adu-du-du-duh ... " Tsunayoshi lalu turun dengan malas dan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kyoya yang wajahnya bersemu merah tanpa ia sadari sendiri. Bu-bukankah gara-gara dirinya yang lepas kendali semalam sehingga pinggang Tsunayoshi dalam keadaan kritis?

Bukan! Ini bukan salah Kyoya! Tsunayoshi saja yang menggodanya!

Kyoya mengambil bantal di bawahnya dan meredam teriakan frustrasinya.

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Yamamoto. Aku lupa kita ada janji pagi."

Tsunayoshi berapologi kepada Takeshi, sementara temannya hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku datang terlalu pagi dan ... aku juga minta maaf, aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu."

Tsunayoshi kemudian melihat Takeshi menyodorkan selembar kertas kepadanya. Tsunayoshi membaca dengan seksama sampai baris paling akhir.

"Mediterania tidak pernah belajar, huh?" dengusnya.

"Mereka tetap saja meneruskan pengiriman budak. Jujur saja aku merasa marah, Tsuna." raut Takeshi menjadi begitu tegas. Dia terlihat marah. Kertas itu berisikan jadwal pengiriman dan transaksi budak yang akan dikirim ke Mediterania—Pulau Zhen.

Budak adalah hal yang biasa di dunia ini. Mereka diperdagangkan untuk para bangsawan yang mampu membelinya. Kyoya hanya pernah mendengar cerita itu dari kakeknya.

 _"Dengar, Kyoya. Kau tidak boleh lupa, kita selalu berhutang pada bangsawan Sawada. Mereka melepaskan banyak budak yang mereka beli."_

Kyoya tersentak ketika keping ingatan itu kembali. Pantas saja dia merasa pernah mendengar nama Sawada. Ternyata orang yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah garis keturunan bangsawan yang dihormati oleh almarhum kakeknya.

Kebetulan yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana, Tsuna? Sekarang kita bisa bergerak dengan kekuatan penuh, tapi resikonya Varia kekurangan personil. Angkatan Laut akan menyerang kita saat mengetahui hal tersebut."

Tsunayoshi nampak berpikir, benar apa kata Takeshi. Mereka tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Varia setelah misi mengambil rempah kemarin. Angkatan Laut pasti sudah bergerak karena dorongan dari Langley. Mereka tidak boleh mengendurkan pertahanan sama sekali.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Angkatan Laut tahu bahwa kita akan pergi ke Mediterania. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Dan Xanxus akan melakukan sesuatu, aku yakin."

"Terlalu bahaya jika kau pergi—"

"Yamamoto. Menurutmu nyawaku atau nyawa seluruh penduduk di sini yang lebih penting? Jika aku gagal, kita tidak menderita kerugian lebih banyak. Kalian harus tetap melindungi penduduk di Varia." ujar Tsuna panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya, Tsuna." jawab Takeshi. Dia menatap Tsunayoshi penuh arti, sementara pemuda _brunette_ hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

"Terima kasih untuk rasa khawatirmu, Yamamoto. Bilang pada yang lain aku pergi tengah malam. Jangan ikuti aku."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan soal Hibari? Dia belum kau kenalkan pada Chrome dan yang lain, bukan?"

"Hibari tidak akan bersama kita selamanya. Aku menyewanya sampai aku akan berhasil membunuh Raja Langley dengan bantuannya."

Nada bicara Tsunayoshi menjadi begitu dingin. Takeshi tidak bisa menolak pendapat itu karena mereka mungkin membutuhkan kekuatan Kyoya di pihak mereka walau hanya sementara.

"Kalau aku menahan Hibari di sini, sama saja aku merenggut haknya."

Kyoya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Keberangkatan tengah malam Tsunayoshi adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Siang hari, dia meminta Kyoya mengantarnya menuju dermaga di bagian utara yang memang sepi setelah membawa cukup perbekalan. Sebuah sampan kayu dan dayung sebagai alat bantu siap mengantarnya.

"Terima kasih, Hibari. Tolong jaga mereka untuk sementara. Akan kutambahkan seratus keping emas lagi untukmu. Jika kurang, kau boleh ambil semua gajiku bulan ini." Tsunayoshi tersenyum sebelum benar-benar pergi. Sampannya sudah menjauh dalam hitungan menit. Dia sudah menghilang dalam batas pandang Kyoya.

Pemuda yang tidak kenal rasa takut, mungkin Kyoya menyukai sisi itu darinya.

Kyoya juga tidak berniat membiarkannya.

* * *

Seminggu setelah Tsunayoshi berlayar seorang diri, koran pagi itu diisi dengan topik utama yang menggemparkan dunia.

 _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi berhasil ditangkap! Eksekusi akan segera dilaksanakan!**_

Takeshi adalah orang pertama yang meremat kertas keparat itu. Hayato juga terlihat sama marahnya, begitu pula dengan anggota yang lain.

"Bos tertangkap?!" Chrome, wanita berambut ungu tampak tidak percaya. Ia yakin Tsunayoshi tidaklah seceroboh itu. Apakah Angkatan Laut memang benar-benar kuat? Tapi kenapa harus sekarang?

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Chrome. Tapi Tsunayoshi sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi." Ryohei berusaha menenangkannya. Dia juga kesal karena Tsunayoshi pergi tanpa pemberitahuan. Dia bilang akan pergi tengah malam melalui perantara pesan Takeshi, namun saat ia ke sana saat waktu yang disebutkan, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tsunayoshi membohongi mereka. Ryohei mengerti sifat Tsunayoshi yang selalu seperti itu, dia hanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Perjalanan ke Mediterania butuh empat hari berlayar. Kita pun terlambat untuk itu." Hayato mengungkit fakta yang menyakitkan. Secepat apapun mereka bergerak sekarang, tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Omong-omong, Hibari sekarang di mana? Yang dibawa Tsunayoshi waktu itu?" tanya Ryohei. Dia belum sempat bertemu langsung dengan Kyoya. Hanya sempat mendengar dari Reborn di bar dua hari lalu bahwa Kyoya resmi menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"Hibari masih di rumah Tsuna, sepertinya." celetuk Takeshi. Semua orang langsung menoleh aneh padanya.

"Dia di rumah Juudaime?!" pekik Hayato. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar hal itu! Dia pikir si Hibari itu akan diberi tempat tinggal lain.

"Yamamoto, kenapa kau biarkan dia?!" Ryohei ikutan emosi. Dia tidak tahu watak asli Kyoya, bisa saja dia memanfaatkan ini untuk menyerang Vongola. Rumah Tsunayoshi penuh dengan berbagai informasi penting, dia bisa membawa kabur semua itu. Meski belum ada laporan dari pelabuhan mengenai kepergian Kyoya dari tempat ini.

"Kita ke sana!"

* * *

Tsunayoshi menatap jeruji di depannya. Rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya sangatlah mengganggu. Dia tidak bisa bebas bergerak, karena akan menimbulkan suara yang bergema di ruangan sempit ini.

Ada banyak penjaga di luar selnya, Tsunayoshi tahu bahwa dia ceroboh sewaktu melepaskan kapal budak sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya tertangkap. Bukan berarti dia di sini karena ia telah memprediksinya, sama sekali bukan. Ia yakin koran sudah disebar dengan berita mengenai eksekusi matinya esok hari di Pulau Karang—Tsunayoshi yakin ia sedang berada di tempat ini karena kemarin orang Vindice menyeretnya kemari.

Tinggal menghitung mundur waktu kematiannya, huh? Ia tidak menyangka hidupnya akan berakhir secepat ini, tanpa sempat membalaskan dendam yang sudah lama ada di hatinya. Dia tidak keberatan untuk mati jika telah memenggal kepala Raja Langley dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu nasib akan berputar seperti apa. Seperti dirinya yang harus berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

Tsunayoshi merasa semua kejadian itu baru kemarin ia alami. Ketika ia melompat ke laut menyelamatkan diri dan ditemukan Reborn yang kebetulan tengah berlayar saat itu, ketika ia dibawa ke Varia dan berlatih bersama rekan-rekan yang kini selalu ada bersamanya. Ketika mereka sama-sama berusaha menjadi kuat dan memutuskan untuk menjadi Bajak Laut tanpa ragu. Ketika dia pertama kali belajar membunuh orang dengan rasa puas. Ternyata sudah sepuluh tahun sejak saat itu, cepat sekali waktu berlalu.

Tsunayoshi menyandarkan punggung ke dinding yang dingin. Di sini begitu gelap. Dia akan mati dengan dosa-dosa yang membusuk di tangannya dan masuk neraka. Di neraka dia tidak akan menjumpai kedua orang tuanya, sungguh miris. Semua usahanya di dunia ini akan berakhir sia-sia.

Tsunayoshi tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini sebelumnya.

Tsunayoshi mendengar sesuatu dari luar selnya. Ia pikir hanya cekcok biasa sebelum dia mendengar suara tebasan pedang. Langkah kaki mendekat, dan akhirnya sosok itu berhenti di depan sel Tsunayoshi. Rantai yang menguncinya dipotong sekali tebas. Kemudian dia membebaskan kaki dan tangannya dari rantai besi. Tsunayoshi begitu terkejut ketika ternyata tahu siapa sosok yang kini menolongnya.

"Hibari ... kenapa kau—"

"Kita bicara nanti. Kau bisa berjalan?"

Tsunayoshi meringis saat mencoba menggerakkan kaki. Dia tertembak tepat di betis saat ditangkap dan pelurunya belum dikeluarkan. Masih ada sisa darah yang terlihat dan tidak dibersihkan. Mungkin terkena infeksi.

"Sepertinya kakiku tidak bisa. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Membuatmu membayarku dengan semua gajimu."

Tsunayoshi hanya diam saat Kyoya mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan memosisikannya di punggung.

"Pegangan yang erat."

"Kau akan jadi buronan seperti kami jika kau tetap melanjutkan ini."

"Siapa kau sok mengaturku?"

Tsunayoshi mengeratkan pegangan pada bahu lelaki berambut hitam itu. Sungguh memalukan dia harus kabur seperti ini. Dia adalah seorang pemimpin Bajak Laut, tidak sepantasnya dia ditolong.

"Semua gajiku tidak bisa membeli sebuah pulau." yang Tsunayoshi katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran tapi Kyoya tidak menjawab, sibuk membunuh yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Itu dia! Tangkap tahanan yang kabur!" seru pasukan yang berdatangan.

Senjata laras panjang dikeluarkan, mereka menembakkan peluru secara bertubi-tubi ke arah Kyoya dan Tsunayoshi. Kyoya menangkis peluru dengan lihai menggunakan pedangnya sambil berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

"Bagaimana caramu masuk sini?"

"Ada karang tinggi di belakang bangunan dimana kau ditahan, aku memanjatnya dan melompat ke tempatmu."

"Kau tidak mati?" heran Tsuna.

"Kau tidak boleh meremehkanku." Tsunayoshi tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah meminta siapapun menolong atas kesalahannya sendiri. Dia menanggung semua beban ini dari remaja, tidak membaginya dengan siapapun. Rekan-rekan di Varia tidak ada yang mengetahui masa lalunya selain Reborn. Dia membawa Tsunayoshi ke sana tanpa menyebutkan marga yang seharusnya ia sandang.

"Ah, tanganmu tidak terluka, 'kan? Aku mengambil pistol dari lemarimu."

Kyoya menyerahkan sebuah pistol pada Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi terkekeh, satu tangan ia gunakan untuk membantu Kyoya menembak para pengejar.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendam untuk kakiku, terima kasih."

Kyoya berhenti berlari, di depan mereka sekarang ada banyak Angkatan Laut. Dari belakang juga terus berdatangan. Mereka terkepung karena hanya ada satu jalur yang bisa dilalui. Kyoya menatap sedikit jauh, ada tebing di hadapan mereka yang terhalang oleh pasukan Angkatan Laut.

"Kita akan menerobos. Tetap menembak, Tsunayoshi."

"Sepertinya aku harus melatih sopan santunmu saat kita kembali, hm?" Tsunayoshi tidak menolak usulnya. Mendapat lampu hijau, Kyoya menerobos ke depan dengan cekatan. Dia bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat, berusaha meloloskan diri. Kemudian Tsunayoshi menembak seseorang yang kemudian dijadikan Kyoya sebagai pijakan melompat ke arah tebing.

 ** _BYURR!_**

Mereka berdua terjun bebas ke laut. Para pasukan berusaha mengejar mereka, tapi mereka tidak ingin melompat dari tebing sehingga harus memutar ke bawah.

"Sialan! Cepat cari mereka!"

* * *

"Ukh, hei bangun."

Kyoya menampar pelan pipi Tsunayoshi. Tapi yang sedang diajak bicara tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Apa dia menelan air cukup banyak saat jatuh tadi? Merepotkan saja.

Kyoya membawa Tsunayoshi menepi. Dia harus menyadarkan Tsunayoshi sebelum mereka berhasil dikejar dan segera menuju kapal kecil yang dia beli dari Varia agar bisa menyusul Tsunayoshi.

Kyoya harus cepat, dan dia segera memberikan napas buatan untuk Tsunayoshi guna mereduksi air yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Dia menekan dada dan perut Tsunayoshi agar air bisa keluar, benar saja Tsunayoshi batuk-batuk beberapa saat kemudian.

"Uhuk!"

Kyoya menjauhkan diri, melihat Tsunayoshi perlahan mulai membuka mata.

"Cepat, kita akan dikejar. Kapalku ada di sisi lain pulau."

"Ukh, kepalaku masih pusing. Uhuk!"

Kyoya segera membawa Tsunayoshi untuk berlabuh di punggungnya lagi. Tsunayoshi hanya menurut karena kakinya juga sedang tidak bisa apa-apa. Kyoya berlari menuju sisi selatan, Tsunayoshi bisa melihat ada sebuah kapal yang tertutup oleh beberapa batuan karang.

"Aku sudah memasang kertas peledak pada penjara, harusnya itu bisa mengalihkan mereka sesaat."

Kyoya meletakkan Tsunayoshi dengan hati-hati dan segera melepas ikatan tali. Beruntung belum ada yang berhasil mengejar ke sini. Kyoya segera mendayung dengan kekuatan penuh dan meninggalkan pulau tempat Tsunayoshi ditahan.

* * *

"Hibari tidak ada."

Pencarian tidak membuahkan hasil. Hibari Kyoya tidak ditemukan di rumah Tsunayoshi. Barang-barang diperiksa, tapi hanya ada satu pistol yang hilang. Selebihnya masih tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Untuk apa dia membawa pistol?" Ryohei bertanya.

"Dia ninja, jadi tidak punya pistol, 'kan?" Takeshi menjawab apa adanya.

"EH?! DIA SEORANG NINJA?! YANG BENAR SAJA!" Chrome dan Lambo menjerit. Ninja di jaman seperti ini?

"Tenang, semuanya. Dia memang ninja, kami menyimpulkannya saat dia melempar kunai dengan kertas peledak waktu itu. Namun kami juga tidak begitu mengerti. Bukankah ninja seharusnya sudah punah?" sahut Hayato.

"Yah, itu memang masih misteri."

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita akan melakukan seperti apa kata Tsuna." Takeshi lalu menyampaikan kembali pesan Tsuna sebelum pergi kepada yang lain. Perjuangan mereka belum berakhir dan masih harus menjaga tempat ini.

"Aku mempercayai Tsuna, dia akan kembali. Dan kita harus tetap menjaga tempat ini sampai saat itu tiba."

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian, keberadaan Tsunayoshi masih hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Para petinggi militer pun memperdebatkan apakah Tsunayoshi masih hidup atau tidak. Ada yang setuju dia telah mati dan lebih baik menghentikan pencarian, namun ada pula yang bersikeras bahwa dia masih hidup di luar sana.

Vongola sudah tidak begitu lagi menjadi perbincangan hangat di _headline_ koran, meski mereka tetaplah kuat. Militer belum bisa menjatuhkan Varia sampai detik ini karena masih banyak orang hebat yang mendiami wilayah tersebut. Xanxus, Squalo, dan sisa anggota Bajak Laut Vongola yang lain. Mereka semua adalah mantan narapidana internasional yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari Vindice karena dibantu Reborn, penjara tanpa celah di dunia. Kekuatan Vongola adalah kekuatan tiap individu dari mereka, meski kepala mereka telah putus, ekor mereka masih bergerak dan siap melilit siapapun yang mengusik. Reborn adalah pengkhianat Arcobaleno—bangsawan Arcobaleno memberikan informasi tersebut. Identitas Reborn sebagai mantan bangsawan pun sudah diketahui sejak operasi militer dilancarkan ke Varia saat berita hilangnya Tsunayoshi. Keberadaannya adalah sebuah berita besar bagi dunia internasional.

Nama Hibari Kyoya pun mencuat ke permukaan. Nama yang sebelumnya hanya ada di bursa pasar gelap kini telah diketahui di seluruh dunia. Dia turut menjadi buron bersama Tsunayoshi. Potretnya terpampang di poster, banyak orang ingin tahu rupa sang buronan baru ini. Mereka menyayangkan mengapa pria setampan itu bisa menjadi seorang kriminal.

Miura Haru, sepupu Hibari Kyoya telah dieksekusi satu minggu yang lalu di Langley demi memancing yang bersangkutan. Haru ditangkap oleh pasukan kerajaan sesaat setelah pengumuman buron kakak sepupunya meluas karena dia masih di Langley saat itu menunggu kabar dari Kyoya. Byakuran yang mengetahui segera menangkap dan menjatuhkan hukuman mati. Tapi lelaki itu bahkan tidak lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Apakah hatinya memang sedingin itu?

 _Tidak pernah ada yang tahu._

* * *

"Aku ingin kembali ke Varia."

Kyoya sedang memotong kayu bakar di halaman belakang saat Tsunayoshi mengatakannya. Kyoya mengajaknya kabur ke sebuah pegunungan yang jauh di Utara. Di sini Tsunayoshi hanya bisa melihat warna putih karena kata Kyoya, salju turun sepanjang tahun.

Ini adalah kampung halaman Kyoya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, hanya ada satu rumah yang menghadapi ganasnya salju di musim dingin. Tsunayoshi memilih mengamati bagaimana butiran putih itu jatuh dari langit sembari menemani Kyoya yang memotong kayu agar bisa dibawa masuk ke rumah dan dijadikan bahan bakar perapian.

"Aku tidak melarang, tapi jika kau tertangkap lagi itu bukan lagi urusanku."

"Kata-katamu dingin sekali, Hibari."

Tsunayoshi tidak mengira Kyoya masih memiliki sebuah tempat yang ia sebut rumah. Dia jadi iri. Meski di sini tidak terdapat akses komunikasi apapun karena lokasinya di lembah yang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan sekitarnya. Merpati pengantar pesan tidak bisa bertahan hidup, sebagai gantinya ada elang salju yang telah dijinakkan Kyoya dua minggu lalu. Dia memerintah elang itu membantunya berburu dan mendapat koran terbaru dari pusat kota yang cukup jauh dari Desa Kyoya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan adik sepupumu?"

"Dia lalai, itu kesalahannya sendiri."

Meski demikian, Tsunayoshi yakin Kyoya juga tidak mengira adiknya akan menjadi alat pancing. Kyoya yang tahu itu jebakan memutuskan tidak pergi ke sana meski pengumuman eksekusi sudah beredar seminggu sebelumnya. Tsunayoshi juga sangat ragu apakah Kyoya masih memiliki hati? Heh, konyol sekali pemikirannya. Kyoya adalah seorang pembunuh, untuk apa dia harus mempunyai hati? Tsunayoshi baru menyadari kebodohannya sempat berpikir demikian. Mungkin Kyoya memang orang yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membayarmu jika kita tetap berdiam di sini. Dan kau telah melanggar janji dengan Raja Langley, bukan? Kau tidak akan bisa mendapat pulau seperti harapanmu."

"Kakimu begitu dan kau masih sok. Betapa sombongnya." cerocos Kyoya. Kontrak kerja sudah dipastikan tidak akan berlanjut, dia sekarang bebas ingin berbuat apa. Kyoya hanya mewujudkan keinginan mendiang kakeknya untuk membalas budi. Tsunayoshi tidak perlu tahu soal ini. Kyoya tidak bisa membiarkan Bajak Laut itu tahu soal masa lalunya.

Tsunayoshi merengut melihat sikap Kyoya. Kyoya melakukan operasi kecil mengangkat pelurunya, namun ia bukanlah dokter sehingga kakinya masih terasa sakit dipakai berjalan hingga saat ini.

"Kau lebih suka jika kubayar dengan tubuhku, begitu?"

"Jangan mengada-ada." dengus Kyoya. Apakah otak Tsunayoshi telah bergeser dari tempatnya?

"Oh, benarkah? Kupikir kau setuju jadi teman kencanku." nada Tsunayoshi dibuat-buat, berpura sebagai korban yang mendapat siksa.

"Waktu itu kau menggodaku." bela Kyoya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau digoda lagi? Hahaha." Tsunayoshi tertawa pelan sambil melirik nakal.

"Kita berangkat dua hari lagi." Kyoya membereskan kayu bakar dan membawanya ke dalam. Dia harus tidur sebelum Tsunayoshi makin _parah_.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Pada kakiku?"

"Kenapa harus?"

Tsunayoshi menyeringai. "Tidakkah kau kedinginan malam ini, Hibari?"

" ... jangan mengetes kesabaranku, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Setelah ini semua selesai, serangan balik dari keduanya akan dimulai.

* * *

 _[ I never needed to look for the words,_

 _even so i wanted to hear them from you ]_

* * *

 **( too long ) a/n :**

Halo maaf ini kok jadi begindang cin eike juga bingung bo #pansadar

gegara liat MV Aun Beats aku kepikiran gimana 1827 jadi bajak laut #ganyambungsamalagunyacoy

Ada satu terjemahan Aun Beats yang gw suka "kenapa aku ingin dicintai?" dan serius gue dapet ide dari lirik yang itu. Saya suka Kyoya mode anak ilang gini, mungkin besok2 bakal bikin Bolang! Kyoya #dikamikorosu

Akhir kata terima kasih buat temen2 seperguruan (?) 1827 yang mau ngemaso; KaizumiAyame, Scalytta dan Halichi Miyamoto. Baca karya2 mereka juga ya. Tanpa mereka aku hanyalah butiran debu ;-;

Kesalahan segala macam mohon dimaafkan #emohpan

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Sampai jumpa di lain waktu bersama tim ini jika ada lagi di tahun2 berikutnya ;;;-;;;

ketjup bazah,

siluman panda


End file.
